narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Senkunome
The Senkunome (Kanji: せんくのめ, English: Precursors' Eyes) is a dōjutsu which came into being as a direct result of Daibadatta's utilization of the Endless Cycle of Rebirth Through the Three Worlds of Past, Present, and Future Existences (Romaji: Sangairuten, Kanji: さんがいるてん). It only lies dormant within the reincarnations of Daibadatta. And each of Daibadatta's reincarnations are only capable of awakening it by coming into possession of an inflexible opposition towards the very idea of the Unification of the Ninja World. Capabilities Once it has been awakened, the Senkunome can be activated or deactivated at its possessor's discretion. Upon activation, the Senkunome will pervade its possessor's Chakra Pathway System with all of the chakra that the possessor has inherited from his or her previous incarnations. As a result, the possessor's reserve of chakra will be augmented to a vast extent. The possessor will also assimilate the memories, experiences, and sentiments of his or her previous incarnations. Advantages An activated Senkunome will bestow upon its possessor an immense pool of chakra which he or she can utilize to fuel the performance of an innumerable amount of jutsu. By the time of Ko Urashima's birth, the aforementioned pool could be comparared even to the extreme volumes of the Tailed Beasts' stockpiles of chakra. It'll also allow the possessor to both recall information that was known by any of his or her previous incarnations and perform an activity with just as much competence as any of his or her previous incarnations could. Essentially allowing the possessor' to adopt the jutsu of his or her previous incarnations. Disadvantages Activating the Senkunome doesn't only grant its possessor the assets of his or her previous incarnations. Rather it also grants the possessor the liabilities of his or her previous incarnations as well. Such liabilities include: *Any memory of a previous incarnation that burdened the previous incarnation will burden the possessor as well. *The possessor will exhibit all of the bad habits of his or her previous incarnations. *The possessor will adopt the ideologies of his or her previous incarnation as well. Regardless of whether or not those ideologies conflict with each other. *And the emotions of the previous incarnations will carry over to the possessor. Causing those possessors that lack self-control to become absurdly moody. There is also the fact that the possessor will not inherit the genetics of his or her previous incarnations. Thus almost everything that is related to those genetics will be completely useless to the possessor. Techniques While a supermajority of the techniques which are associated with Senkunome don't technically have the Senkunome as a prerequisite for their usage, quite a few of them do. 'Doujutsu' Return of the Persons Whom Have Fallen in Battle Return of the Person Whom Has Fallen in Battle (Romaji: Sembotsusha no Hempu, Kanji: 戦没者の返付) is a jutsu unique to the Senkunome. It isolates the chakra of a former incarnation from one's chakra and all of the chakra of one's other former incarnations. One then only allows the isolated chakra to flow throughout one's Chakra Pathway System as a means of bestowing upon oneself the consciousness of whomever the isolated chakra belonged to. Though this may allow one to transform oneself into a literal second coming of the isolated chakra's possessor, there is always the danger of the possessor simply choosing not to undo the transformation once its task has been completed. Thus one will lose one's life to the remainder of one's life to the possessor. 'Hiden' Blood Blood (Romaji: Buraddo, Kanji: ブラッド) is a hiden which condenses vast quantities of one's chakra into a liquid. Due to the fact that the chakra is one's own regardless of whether or not it has been condensed, one will be capable of manipulating the condensed chakra in a psychokinetic manner. Though the condensed chakra may be capable of being shaped into just about any form that one can imagine, it should be noted that it can only be used to "splash" a seal onto an entity through even the slightest of physical contact. It should be noted that it is a lot more difficult to remove a seal that one has been "splashed" with as a result of this hiden than it would be if one had been marked with the seal through just about any other method. This hiden was named Blood because it shares both blood's difficulty of removal and blood's sanguine color. It should also be noted that this hiden is the Senkunome's trademark jutsu. So much so that most people believe that the Senkunome is needed to perform it. It was invented by Kazama Fūma. Yin–Yang Release: Ajatasattu Yin–Yang Release: Ajatasattu (Romaji: Onmyōton: Ajase, Kanji: 陰陽遁阿闍世) is a hiden which utilizes the principles behind the Creation of All Things as a means of producing an emulation of Susanoo. It temporarily reprograms the very chakra that is coursing through one's Chakra Pathway System into a Chakra Monster. As a result, one will become enshrouded within the aforementioned Chakra Monster in a manner that is reminiscent of how a Mangekyō Sharingan-user is enshrouded within his or her Susanoo. One's control over the Chakra Monster is solely dependent upon one's level of Chakra Control. However, regardless of whether or not one has any control over it, one will still be protected by the Chakra Monster's due to the fact that one is the Chakra Monster's source of life. The name of this hiden is a direct reference to Ajatasatru, an ally of Devadatta. It was invented by Daibadatta himself. Category:Dōjutsu Category:Powerhouse411